


-Amygdala- (/Frisk\)

by JunoVincent88



Series: UNDERNEATH (Undertale AU) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underneath (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale)-centric, Frisk Doesn't Remember Resets, Lovecraftian, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoVincent88/pseuds/JunoVincent88
Summary: Memories are subjective to those who carry them.Frisk fell, and it may of not been for the first time. Or the last.Because sometimes we forget memories that we should of remembered.
Series: UNDERNEATH (Undertale AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593895
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	-Amygdala- (/Frisk\)

_ "A long time ago, monsters and humans lived in harmony on the surface. Peace between the two species was short-lived however, as a fearsome war broke out, lasting decades. In the end, humans were victorious and sealed the monsters underneath the earth with magic long forgotten, in a place only walked by dead nightmares, never inhabited truly before. Once, they hoped for escape. Now...they can only whisper lost dreams to one another. They don't believe in escape. Until the next human fell." _

_ __________ _

_ 009 MEMORY*-_'Scratching, seething,_beneath_the_skin_ waiting,_forgotten. Remember_this,_fRī$k..."  _

\---

Eyes flickered open to gaze upon the gaping walls that stretched on to a place only left in distant memory, no ceiling in sight but a pinprick of light made its way downwards from where it must be. Groaning, ' _ Frisk _ ' looked around, slowly sitting up.

They sat on a bed of flowers, their yellow petals a cheery contrast to the dullness of the surrounding cave; which was barely visible in the dull light, walls of stone echoing every sound.

"Frisk..." 

They rolled the uncomfortable name on their tongue, savoring the fresh, new word that had been at the front of their mind.

Hissing slightly, Frisk winced at a sharp pain shooting through their head, but as soon as it had come, it went as if it were never there to begin with.

At this point, Frisk had nothing left to see from apon their throne of flowers. They stood up like a newborn, legs vaguely shaking. Stumbling slightly off the uneven ground they had awoken from, they began to walk. 

Frisk had only walked for a couple of seconds; however they felt like a millenia. They had reached a large door frame, engraved in letters only dead tongues spoke, far forgotten in the mind of the present. Gazing up at the expansive frame, a dull symbol decorated the top, the only symbol that wasn't a letter of a dead tongue. Frisk rubbed their sleeved arms absently, as if cold. The symbol they looked at spiked déjà vu and distant nostalgia, a soft feeling at the back of the mind, and Frisk was unsure why. It depicted three triangles below a circle with wings, a split running down its stony face. Frisk shook their head and stepped through, any hesitation they had now gone, into the darkened corridor.

  
  
  


"Hello! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"

Frisk whipped their head around, and stared hard at the gold flower that had just appeared suddenly from the ground. Petals waved cheerfully as the flower talked, with a small face upon the white centre.

"Huh, I haven't seen you before. You must be new! Golly, you're probably really confused. Let your pal Flowey help you out!"

Flowey began, observing Frisk before continuing. Frisk sighed.

"Y'see this? This is your sou- Hey, whaddya doing?!"

Frisk held a deadpan expression, turning around and walking back through the door they came from.

_ 'No. No talking flowers. No.' _

Frisk sat down, leaning against the wall beside the doorway. Clutching their striped shirt where a small heart was previously visible, the left side of their chest. Clenching the fabric with their dull hands held no purpose but to humor Frisk that their reality was still stagnant, that they weren't fit to be discarded.

Feeling satisfied by the meaningless exchange of cluttered thought, Frisk stood yet again, and returned.

Time was put aside for later use.

"Hey pal, I was starting to think you had run off. Glad to know you're still living!"

Flowey chuckled slightly, as if admiring a little joke he made.

Frisk just blinked and sighed.

"So buddy, that’s your soul! A weird looking...thing..." 

Flowey frowned, looking at the floating heart, curious on why it may be strange.

"...But!" Flowey caught himself and smiled again.

"Your soul is the very culmination of your being! And souls grow stronger with LOVE! You probably want some, don't you?"

Frisk tapped their finger against their leg, marking the flow of time. They observed the chain of events unfolding, silently.

"Well let me share some with you! You see, LOVE is spread through...wait what are you doing?"

Flowey paused, staring back at Frisk.

They took a step forward.

"Hey, just stand over there, right pal?"

They took another step.

"If you could just stand ooover there buddy...."

Frisk crouched down, staring.

Flowey cackled nervously.

"I remember you? ...elsewhere."

Mumbling softly, puzzled, they reached out a singular hand and smiled at the golden flower.

Flowey flinched away, glaring.

"Heya bud, if you could just step back a little, it would be great."

Frisk tilted their head.

"But if you're not going to play..."

Flowey chuckled, petals shaking in silent laughter.

Frisk stood.

"Then learn...in thiS WOrLd, iTS KiLL or BE KILLED!"

Flowey began his mirthful fun, surrounding Frisk.

_ -://CRYSTALLINE_0.9°// _

_ -END_PATH.//  _

_ /Incomplete surveys by the human mind are considered faulty, yet they still exist./ _

Frisk bit their lip, trying to block out the flower's taunting gaze from behind the concave curve of infrared light crystallising and forming simple structures in the responding air.

Their optic nerve watched drowsily from the cranium.

Frisk didn't panic. Where they may have had a chance to escape earlier, the current turn of affairs eluded them.

"Thanks for coming!"

Flowey closed in the attack in the air to finish his work and have fun elsewhere. 

This grew boring fast.

Frisk fell to their knees with a soft thud against the throbbing earth.

Forming a singular "bullet" as Flowey called them, he sent it to finish the job, a loyal dart.

The room lit up a brilliant scarlet as fire jumped across the room, intercepting the bullet with a snapping crack. More flames danced and scorched Flowey, who promptly left the scene with a growl, glaring at the newcomer.

Frisk looked towards where the brilliant flames that saved them came from. Silhouetted against the light of the entranceway, a large figure towering softly over the scene. A figure that fills a room, some may say. An eye gleaming gold, the other a dark, dripping onyx, a solid glare and hostility graced the figure. Frisk groaned, slowly rising from the charred, humming ground. The figure stepped toward, kneeling down to inspect the wounds gracing Frisk.

"Ah...my child. You know how I say to not come near here..." Their soft, feminine voice scolded.

Frisk gazed up, finally able to witness the solitary figure of flame. Soft, ivory, gleaming. Goat-like features with soft white fur and ivory horns reaching backward, clothed in a midnight blue dress that seemed like the night sky had graced, for their features were coated in soft spiralling curves of turquoise gleaming crystal, a portrait bleeding through the cracks in the earth.

"Now, now Chara...your brother has been waiting for you at home...come on now."

Lifting up Frisk with her large paws and cradling the child, a soft glow soothed their wounds, taking the pain away.

“Can you stand now…?”

She hummed, stroking Frisk’s hair with a silver paw, smiling softly as she let them down as they did so. They stood, dusting off their shorts.

“Thank...you..?”

The lady smiled, overjoyed.

“Of course. Now, Chara, I hope you know I will be having a word with you when we get home. You know you aren’t allowed to come here, it’s too far away from home to be safe.”

Frisk frowned.

“Who...are you…? Who’s Chara…?”

The lady stood to a halt, confused.

“Why, you are Chara! My beautiful child, I’m your mother, Toriel, please tell me you remember, my dear. Is this a joke…?”

Toriel frowned, looking Frisk in their eyes, who only shook their head and smiled slightly.

“Nevermind.”

At this, Toriel instantly brightened up and smiled, pulling Frisk into a hug.

“Don’t scare me like that Chara. Now, come on, lets go back to your brother.”

_ /memoir: observer/ _

Frisk looked back at where the flower had appeared, charred earth dark.

“...Alright.”

. 

**Author's Note:**

> The true part 01 of Underneath.


End file.
